


[Podfic] Disconnect

by wcdarling



Series: Rewiring [1]
Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deep Dish Nine, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Episode: s02e22 The Wire, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Medical School, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/pseuds/wcdarling
Summary: MP3 podfic of the "Disconnect" by tinsnip. Set in the Deep Dish Nine AU, this is a Deep Dish Nine version of "The Wire," namely: What if Elim Garak's wire was a neat little drug addiction? Read by Wendy Darling. 4 hours long.





	[Podfic] Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disconnect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937980) by [LadyYateXel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYateXel/pseuds/LadyYateXel), [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 



> Once again, recording someone else's story. I'll be posting most of this a chapter at a time and adding the download links, but the first download is Chapters 1-3 because the first two are shorter.
> 
>  **A bit of background on why I decided to record this story:** I don't "do" the Deep Dish Nine AU, or at least I didn't, until recently the story ["Complementing Baggage"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10835514/chapters/24050775) appeared here on AO3 as a new story. I glanced at it, not meaning to read, but I got _hooked_ and wow, it was a great story, and the kind that made you want more. And since I knew that it had sprung from a previous story, I hunted that story down, and it was this one -- ["Disconnect"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/937980/chapters/1827172), as well as its sequel ["Splice"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/963903/chapters/1889915). And OMG, "Disconnect" really got to me, as does pretty much _all_ of [tinsnip'](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip)s writing.
> 
> And why do I love it? First, "The Wire" is up there in my very favorite DS9 episodes, so that's obvious, but second, and more importantly, this story just goes so deeply into the issues involved with addiction, withdrawal, what it does not just to them but to someone close to them if they witness it, how the partner copes, and just what a fucking sick shit show it is. _Both_ the POVs are there. Finally, I'll name I guess the third, fourth and fifth parts I loved: realism, details, and some great shouting matches.
> 
>  **My reading:** The perspective in the story alternates between Garak and Julian. Sometimes a whole chapter will be just from one POV but in some chapters it will switch from section to section. I try to convey with my voice. Hopefully it's easy enough to spot the transitions. That goes for the bits of internal dialog that are appear throughout; I say them a bit more quietly so you can tell the characters aren't speaking the works out loud.

The recording of this story is complete! Due to the length (4 hrs.) it's divided up into four files, with chapters spread out between them. 

Download from Dropbox: 

  * **[Chapter 1, 2, 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0yvzzmpqc0byn2w/disconnect_ch1_ch2_ch3.mp3?dl=0)**[\-- 44 MB -- 46 min.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0yvzzmpqc0byn2w/disconnect_ch1_ch2_ch3.mp3?dl=0)
  * [**Chapter 4**  -- 32 MB -- 33 min.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oyps4ztw19bh0u3/disconnect_ch4.mp3?dl=0)
  * [**Chapter 5 & 6 **\- 47 MB - 49 min.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/37c8xslxklt53vy/disconnect_ch5_ch6.mp3?dl=0)
  * [**Chapters 7 & 8** \-- 81 MB -- 124 min.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a8ju5w9areryadg/disconnect_ch7_ch8.mp3?dl=0)



To get the files and/or listen, click the link and it will take you to Dropbox, where you can either download the MP3 or listen to it right there, streaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recorded several other DS9 podfics. If you'd like to check those out, [look at my list of DS9 works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/works?fandom_id=8474).


End file.
